Ficando Forte
This is what I do to get strong when I play. It doesn't require you to know anyone to help you. There are 2 separate methods, the first requires less work and no technology, the second requires some technology and a scientist alt, and is harder to do, but more effective. The last part is about core training, which is my main form of training and statistically has the best gains of any form of training. This guide was written on May 11th 2014 so it may become outdated. I'm sure some people do it better but here it is: Barbarian method: ''' # Make a character that has as much points in energy/anger/regeneration/recovery as you want to have. # Put all remaining points evenly as possible into durability and resistance. (Not defense it won't help you very much against stronger people since the odds of you dodging them are low. This build is not for combat it is a leeching build, you can change it later using a genetics computer to reproportion your stats. # Use the train command til you get 1 skill point, then learn shadow spar # Begin shadow sparring, if you are any good at it you should cap your stats in 3 minutes or less. No, you do not need packs to use shadow spar, it is the fastest way to cap stats regardless. And I can actually shadow spar quite a bit faster manually than a packer can automatically. # Master flying til you can fly for at least 1 minute. # If the server's SP gains are good, shadow spar til you can learn a custom buff. # Use Buff-options and make the buff have 0.7x strength/speed/force/offense/defense/regeneration. # Use the extra 18 buff points and put 9 into durability and 9 into resistance. # Activate the buff # If you can get armor somehow at this point, do so, right click it and set its protections to the maximum, then wear it # Learn sense. # Get weights if possible but it is not neccessary do not waste much time trying to get them. Wear them because they increase leeching rate when fighting stronger people. # Your durability and resistance should be pretty insane by now, so your goal is to leech people stronger than you. You should fight people between 200% and 500% your power, or higher if they are the only ones available. Fighting people under 200% is usually a waste of time unless they are the only ones available. # Fight people much stronger than you over and over without caring if you live or die, but your goal is to last as long as possible against them to leech their power. if you die just fight them in afterlife. Once you do this for about 10 minutes you should have really good BP. If you do not then continue until you feel your bp IS good. Fight people as strong as possible while still being able to last at least 30 seconds against them, even if they are 999%. # If you can, get sense level 2 and 3. Click yourself to bring up a sense tab and check your gravity mastery. More gravity mastery = more BP gains. If it is under 200x that is bad. You should sense other people who have more gravity mastered than you, and go fight them to leech it. You can skip this step if you want because it takes a long time because gravity mastery leeches very slowly, but you really need at least 60x mastered. The faster way is to use a gravity machine which is like 20 times faster than leeching, but those are expensive. # It usually takes me about 20 minutes to get to this point. # Once you feel that your bp is pretty high compared to what most people have, make your way to Earth somehow, and kill monsters until one of them drops a time chamber key. There is about a 1% chance of this happening per kill. Some servers have it set so that you can not get a time chamber key this way, so try to find that out. # Once you get a key on Earth go to coordinates 200,200 and somewhere around there is the entrance to Kami's tower. Go all the way up and somewhere there is the entrance to the time chamber. # You -need- weights by this time. Good ones. And splitform. # Use your all durability and resistance buff you made. Set your knockback to 0%. Wear armor if you have it. Enter the time chamber, and fly spar your own splitform til your time is up. Do not use any other form of training except sparring or it is a complete waste of time. Every minute counts, and you only get 20. # If you did everything right then by the time you get out of the time chamber you should be in the top 5% of strongest players. If you are not then most likely you messed up by not sparring people stronger than you enough, and thinking you had leeched enough BP when really you didn't. # It usually takes me about 1 hour to get this far. Once you are powerful it is pretty easy to stay that way the entire wipe. # You are now done with the temporary build used for leeching, and you can find a genetics computer to reproportion your stats how you actually want them using the genetics computer's "Lower Stat" command, afterwards just shadow spar for 3 minutes or less to re-cap your stats. # Use the time chamber as often as possible, you can use it once every 21 hours. Do not "save it" that is pointless. Use it as frequently as possible. Complex method: # Basically the same as the barbarian method, but before making your fighting character you make a scientist alt, preferably a Tsujin or Human, with the goal of making enough resources to create a maxed out gravity machine, which your fighting character will then train in. # Do not bother training the scientist character at all. # A good way to get some money starting out is to run around the planet looking for a random resource drop. Somewhere in the universe every 30 seconds a random resource bag will spawn containing something like 400,000 to 600,000 resources. The only reason there would not be any on the planet you are on is if someone has Drones collecting them all, or if someone used a resource radar to collect all of them recently. # It usually takes 5 minutes or less to find one of these bags, once you find enough, create a radar. Drop 1 resource in front of you and right click the radar and set it to detect resources. Click the radar to equip it and view your Radar tab, you should see all resources on the planet. Go to them and collect them. # Odds are you will collect a couple million easily this way in about 5 minutes. # Create a nav system and a spacepod. Upgrade the nav to the max so it can detect all planets. # Power down so that you are undetectable to others, and avoid contact with other people at all costs or they will most likely kill you. # Get in the pod and leave for space # On every map you go on, including space, check your radar tab and collect any worthwhile amount of resources you detect. It can take up to like 10 seconds for the radar tab to refresh. # Create a drill and click it to check how many resources are left in the planet. If there are none left forget about it and move on. If there is any worthwhile amount left, upgrade the drill enough to dig them out within 3 minutes or less, take them, scrap the drill, and move on. # Do this on all planets on your radar. # Usually after doing this I end up with more than enough for a maxed gravity. Usually like 30 million resources or so. # The problem is, that at the time of writing this, not many people use resource radars and go collecting them this way, but now that I have written this guide, that may all change, and it may not be so easy any more. # Now that you have a maxed gravity machine, you can make your fighter character, and train it in the gravity in a safe house somewhere, hidden and out of the way. # After your fighter has good gravity mastery, you can do most of the barbarian method, and it will be even more effective since your high gravity mastery means higher BP gains., Using Planet Vegeta's Core: # I go to Planet Vegeta's Core often as training, but only if I am a Saiyan or a race with good zenkai, because zenkai influences gains there. Planet Vegeta's Core is a dangerous place meant for survival/torture training, there are explosions everywhere and acid smog, and strong monsters. Killing the monsters there will refill your health. The core and sparring and time chamber are my main sources of power, and the best forms of training in the game, I do not ever use train or meditate or anything else as training, they are complete wastes of time, and will actually make you weaker compared to everyone else who trains better, because by the time you gain 1 bp, they'll gain 5, you are becoming weaker by comparison, and they will just stay 5x stronger than you are. It accomplishes nothing. A dead zone amulet is the best way to escape the core before dying. # You need to be fairly powerful just to survive in the core, use the server-info command to see the average BP of the server, if your normal unweighted base power is less than 3 times the average, you are too weak for the core. You should be able to survive the core at least 7 minutes per session, I usually do 15 minutes per session then take a break. Your goal is to NOT DIE, but to escape alive after you are done training there. If you die it is bad. # The only stats that matter in the core are strength (or force if your a ki user), durability, speed, and offense. Resistance or defense will not protect you against the explosions, acid smog, or monsters there. Regeneration does not matter because you do not heal from the constant acid smog damage there. # Using the core requires preparation before-hand to survive, you NEED to wear armor with maxed protections, wear maxed weights, and make a buff made specifically for core training, which has 0.7x energy/force (unless your going to use force in there which I do not recommend)/resistance/defense/regeneration/recovery. Put the extra 18 buff points as evenly as possible into strength/durability/speed/offense. Use that buff the entire time in the core. If you do not use the armor and the buff exactly as I described you will die guaranteed. Even with them it will be difficult. # While in the core you should power down as much as possible to make the training harder, but without dying, because the more difficult it is the more you will gain. # Upon entering the core one of three possible songs will play, if you hear Vegeta's training theme, then you are getting the maximum possible gains, so do not power down any further if you hear that song. If you hear Ginyu's theme then you have slightly too much power and are not getting maximum gains. If you hear Pikkon's theme then you are too powerful and not gaining hardly anything, and need to power down more to make it harder. It is only really worth it if you hear Vegeta's training theme. # Stay on the move in the core to avoid explosions, do not let them hit you. You should get hit 5% of the time or less. If you do not dodge them you will die. You can avoid 95% of the explosions simply by running in a straight line without stopping. # Sense out some Core Demons and kill them to restore your health, only fight them 1 on 1, if you fight more than 1 at a time you will die. You might get lucky doing 2 on 1 but eventually you will die. If you do 3 on 1 or more you will die gauranteed. So if more than 1 is coming at you, run far away til they lose track of you and fight a different one. # If you manage to survive 10 minutes while wearing maxed weights, with good gravity mastery, and with Vegeta's training theme playing at least 70% of the time, you should come out having gained a ton of power.